Golpes del destino
by Vampirux
Summary: Ella salva vidas en un quirofano. El deja que lo golpeen por dinero y fama sobre el ring. Cuando sus destinos se crucen, será un golpe mortal. Parejas SxS Ix? NxH Kx? NxT y más...
1. Capitulo I Onix VS Jade

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta trama si**.**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia tiene lugar en un universo alterno y los personajes presentan algo de OCC.

**Notas: **La idea surgió de ver una pelea de box, lo que no me hace una experta en ese deporte ni nada por el estilo, y fue apoyada por mi fascinación por series como Gray´s anatomy, Doctor House, entre otras. En ambos caso se poco sobre términos (médicos y de box), así que pido su compresión si hay algo mal expresado, y aceptare con gusto sus comentarios al respecto.

**Sumary:** Ella salva vidas en un quirofano. El deja que lo golpeen por dinero y fama sobre el ring. Cuando sus destinos se crucen, será un golpe mortal. SxS Ix? NxH Kx? NxT y más...

Bloody kisses.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Golpes del destino**

_**Primer round**_

.

By Vampirux

.

.

**Capitulo I Onix VS. Jade**

.

.

-.-.-.-

_Al terminar la universidad me otorgaron, al igual que a mis 23 compañeros, un titulo que me acreditaba como médica cirujana pasante, con el cual me aseguraron podría presenciar cirugías en vivo y eso fue como un sueño de navidad, mas no prometieron que sería más que una espectadora, por eso cada vez que un residente me pide asistirlo, es como ver los regalos de navidad, pero sin abrirlos, aun._

_._

_._

Nunca entendí la tonta frase que dice: _haz el bien sin mirar a quien_.

Porque bueno, soy doctora cirujana, y mi trabajo siempre me pone las peores de las pruebas.

Como hace dos días, cuando al estar cubriendo mis horas de urgencias me tocó tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida, ósea de mi carrera. Pero se preguntaran ¿quien soy?

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 24 años, soy cirujana interna del Hospital Konoha del este, y si, soy parte de la escoria del lugar, como nos dijo una vez nuestro maestro, el residente en neurocirugía Ibiki, el final de la cadena alimenticia en cirugía, y el pasado miércoles me convertí en Kami.

¿Creen que exagero? Eso es porque no estuvieron ahí.

No saben de lo que se perdieron. Al igual que mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, cirujana interna como yo, y la peor pesadilla cuando se pierde algo.

—Es increíble ¡Tienes que contarme con detalle que pasó!—los ojos azules de mi rubia amiga me miraron con intensidad, sostenía su bandeja cerca de su pecho como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche, estuviéramos en una pijamada en su casa y le fuera a contar sobre mi ultima cita con el galán de la escuela; pero no éramos colegialas, no había tenido una cita en meses, ese no era un peluche y obstruíamos el paso en la fila de la comida de la cafetería, enfadando a más de un hambriento doctor.

— ¡Quieres moverte Yamanaka tengo una cirugía a las 3!—detrás de ella, Kabuto, otro interno, discípulo de Orochimaru la serpiente de los quirófanos, intentaba alcanzar un poco de pudín de manzana.

—Lo siento, Kabuto—murmuré mientras apartaba a Ino de su camino, el chico refunfuñó al tomar su pudín, tomé un pudín de chocolate y arrastré a mi amiga rubia a la caja para poder pagar—Te contaré la historia completa, después de nuestro turno, camino a casa ¿si?

La rubia arrugó el entrecejo en claro desacuerdo, si que era impaciente.

—Quinientos diez y nueve yenes—le entregué el dinero a la amable cajera, Ino solo dejó su bandeja vacía sobre la mesa para las bandejas sucias.

—Esta bien Sakura, pero me dirás todo ¡eh!—suspiré mientras buscábamos una mesa—Tengo hambre.

—Eso te pasa por no servirte, tendrás que formarte de nuevo...

—Gracias—de la nada Ino apareció con una bandeja de comida vegetariana, ensalada Cesar, jugo natural de arandano y una manzana, vi al chico de fármacos formarse de nuevo en la fila ¿que pasó con la bandeja repleta que compró antes que nosotros? Miré mal a Ino, siempre hacia lo mismo— ¿Que? No lo obligué ni nada, el dijo que tenía tiempo, no es como si no pudieran esperar por unas aspirinas, yo en cambio tengo que asistir a Shizune en 30 minutos. Es lindo, creo que es mi pareja ideal, nos gusta la misma comida.

— Ahí hay lugar. Eso no puede considerarse comida—menosprecié su revoltijo verde al sentarnos en una mesa casi vacía—Además él no es tu alma gemela, no pidió gelatina de brócoli.

—Todo tiene sus defectos. Y mi comida es mejor que la tuya, señorita sándwich de pavo, pudín de chocolate y soda—la rubia señaló mi bandeja con indignación—Y te dices doctora.

— Esto es totalmente saludable, tengo carbohidratos, proteínas y...

Un conocido sonido interrumpió mi elaborada defensa para mi comida, tomé el localizador al mismo tiempo que Ino el suyo, pero el mió no era el causante del ruido, hoy no habría sueño de navidad para mí, al menos por el momento.

— ¡Rayos la cirugía se adelantó!— la rubia se levantó con rapidez—Nos vemos a la salida. Come algo orgánico.

Tomé la manzana que había aventado a la bandeja antes de perderse por las escaleras que llevaban a los santuarios de los médicos cirujanos, las salas de operaciones. Sonreí al morder la manzana, no tenía nada contra la comida orgánica, pero amaba el pudín de chocolate. Simple. Como suturar la herida superficial de un dedo.

—Sakura que bueno que te encuentro—me volteé sorprendida, frente a mí estaba la mismísima Tsunade-sama, jefa del área de cirugía, ósea la dueña de los quirófanos y por ende de la voluntad de cada cirujano—Ven conmigo, te tengo un caso.

Sonreí de nuevo. Amaba el pudín de chocolate un poco menos que tener mi regalo de navidad en pleno marzo.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Cuando la gran Tsunade-sama, reconocida cirujana cardio-toráxica, mencionó que me tenía un caso, jamás me imaginé que fuera algo de laboratorio, pero no había duda, estábamos en el área sur de tercer piso; lejos de las habitaciones de los pacientes, de la zona de quirófanos, o de cualquier otro arbolito de navidad de la cirugía; en las aburridos terrenos de los doctores de probeta, mejor conocidos como laboratoristas. Y yo no era eso, no por nada estudié dos años más que ellos y aun seguía estudiando.

—Disculpe Tsunade-sama...

—Bien Sakura, escúchame con atención—me interrumpió la rubia jefa de cirugía mientras nos deteníamos frente a la puerta de lo que recordaba era una abandonada habitación de pediatría, que cuando el montón de niños y doctores con muñecos en los bolsillos se mudaron al área norte del piso se convirtió en almacén de los laboratorios—Estoy enterada de tu maravillosa intervención del miércoles, y créeme acciones como esas te hacen más visible ante los ojos de tus superiores, y más importante, eso te hizo visible ante mi. Por eso, después de meditarlo cuidadosamente, te he escogido para un caso especial. Serás mi mano derecha y si te esfuerzas te dejaré participar en la cirugía.

La navidad había llegado, y mi Santa Claus era rubia, esbelta y voluptuosa.

—No la defraudaré Tsunade-sa...

—Antes de que entremos ahí, hay algo más que debo decirte—los ojos caramelo me escrutaron como si esperara encontrar algo en mi rostro—El paciente es especial, a pedido total discreción y se la daremos. Escúchame bien Sakura, nadie, ni siquiera el maestro Ibiki debe saber de este caso ¿entendiste?

Le sostuve la mirada a mi superiora por más de un segundo antes de asentir. ¿Acaso iba a atender al jefe gángster de la mafia Japonesa o algo así? Creo que mi regalo de navidad podría ser explosivo.

Tsunade-sama echó un vistazo a nuestras espaldas y lados, verificando que los pasillos estuvieran totalmente vacíos, después abrió lentamente una de las puertas dobles, lo primero que vi del otro lado fue una imponente figura que nos daba la espalda.

—Kakashi...—el interpelado se volteó despacio, era alto como de un metro ochenta centímetros, de cabello gris más no cano, cuerpo atlético, con un curioso parche que le tapaba parcialmente la cara, más el ojo izquierdo y la boca, siendo lo único visible en su rostro el ojo oscuro que me evaluaba sin descaro.

— ¿Esta es la persona de tu total confianza...?—murmuró el tal Kakashi con voz tranquila, como si acabara de levantarse después de una siesta, era una pausada voz cargada de escepticismo.

—Te presento a la doctora cirujana Sakura Haruno, pasante de primer año—las cejas de Kakashi se alzaron con incredulidad—De mi total confianza y más discreta que un sacerdote en confesión.

La jefa de cirugía me miró como esperando que hiciera algo, ah si, cortesía, la había olvidado, con el maleducado hombre semi-encapuchado como no olvidarla. Me incline con elegancia.

—Un placer conocerle.

—Kakashi H.—al erguirme me encontré con la larga mano blanca extendida frente a mí, la acepté sorprendida por lo que a mi parecer era un gesto propiamente extranjero, este hombre o no era Japonés o no había vivido aquí por un tiempo—Puedes decirme Kakashi, ni se te ocurra llamarme señor H.

Solté la mano con una sonrisa, podría ser una interna de primer año, pero aun así no dejaba de ser doctora, y tener orgullo médico.

—Usted puede decirme Doctora Haruno, ni se le ocurra llamarme Doctora Saku.

—Bien doctora Haruno—el hombre me miró de nuevo con su especulativo ojo oscuro, luego se volteó a Tsunade-sama que parecía aburrida más que molesta como yo hubiese esperado de un superior ante mis niñerías, si fuera Ibiki-sensei estaría en problemas—Tsunade, él dice que el dolor volvió, ha estado aguantando toda la mañana, pero hace media hora se desmayó.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿el paciente se desmayó de dolor? Y su familiar o lo que fuera lo decía así tan calmado, creo que la teoría del gángster era la correcta.

—Adelante doctora Haruno. El expediente está en donde siempre, a trabajar—ordenó Tsunade-sama, el peliplateado se apartó de la puerta haciendo espacio para que pudiera pasar, crucé sin siquiera mirarlo, en cuanto me encontré cerca de la primer cama infantil vacía la puerta se azotó a mis espaldas.

Volteé con sorpresa, el tal Kakashi había desaparecido, debía de haber salido al pasillo con Tsunade-sama.

Eché un rápido vistazo al lugar que parecía un intermedio entre dormitorio de niños y almacén de chatarra, la mayoría de las camas infantiles seguían ahí con las colchas coloridas de personajes de películas, juguetes olvidados en las mesas y crayones por el suelo, en contraste en la parte este de la habitación había algunos estantes con utensilios viejos de laboratorio, pesados tomos enciclopédicos de medicina y lo más novedoso del lugar un microscopio eléctrico, más al fondo estaba una cama encortinada acompañada por los característicos ruidos de aparatos, sonreí, mi regalo de navidad aún estaba en la juguetería.

Me acerqué con cautela, como los pequeños que bajan a mitad de noche buena tratando de atrapar a papá Noe colocando los regalos, porque aunque saben que solo hasta la mañana de navidad podrán abrirlos, la sola idea de poder ver al viejo los emociona.

Abrí la tela azul con cuidado, topándome con el expediente y la figura parcialmente cubierta de un hombre dormido sobre la cama, ojeé el expediente.

.

_** Nombre del paciente. **__Señor X_

_** Edad. **__20 años_

_** Lugar de nacimiento. **__X __**Lugar de residencia. **__X_

_** Estado civil. **__X_

_._

Esto debía ser una broma. Me salté todas las X, de la parte personal del hombre X, hasta llegar a la parte interesante del expediente.

_**. **_

_** Sintomas. **__Dolor muscular, espasmos y protuberancias en la pierna izquierda._

_** Diagnóstico. **__Fractura doble. __**Médico Diagnosta.**__ Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_** Intervenciones.**__ Cirugía programada para el viernes 15 de marzo a las 8 a.m. Cirujano, doctora __Seyuu__ Tsunade ._

_. _

El hombre X, era realmente importante. El propio director del hospital, Sarutobi-sama, lo había atendido al ingresar, y la mejor cirujana, Tsunade-sama lo operaría.

Suspiré, cayendo en cuenta que, sería la enfermera personal del señor X, envolvería el regalo de navidad de alguien más.

_Eres más visible ante mis ojos_, claro visible, como una asistente.

Seguí con la revisión del expediente, resignándome a lo inevitable.

_**. **_

_** Tratamiento pre-cirugía. **__Inmovilización. Sin medicación._

_** Observaciones.**_ _El paciente pidió que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le administre calmante alguno. Ni se le coloquen agujas._

.

Me dolió la cabeza de lo rápido que estiré el cuello hacia el electrocardiógrafo, el conocido sonido de un corazón humano conectado a la maquina era el único ruido del lugar, el paciente X seguía totalmente dormido.

Esto era más que una locura. Dolores musculares y de fractura, sin calmantes. El hombre debería ser muy valiente o demasiado estúpido.

Me acerqué al electrocardiógrafo, rodeando la cama por la derecha. Presión normal, ritmo un poco acelerado. Y un ángel totalmente dormido.

Un hermoso ángel, de cabellos negro azabache, piel blanca, tersa, no como la mía, sino masculina. En verdad era guapo el paciente X. Y olía deliciosamente embriagante, a algo más limpio que la colonia.

Me considero una doctora derecha, profesional, respetuosas de las reglas y la ética. Hice el juramento hipocrático con una mano en el corazón y hasta este día jamás me planteé el desobedecerlo. Pero mientras mi mano viajaba hacia el hombre X, sentí deseos de tocar su piel más que en una exploración rutinaria. Mordiéndome el labio, posé mi mano sobre su frente, midiendo de una forma muy poca profesional su fiebre, estaba ardiendo.

Y esa certeza me recordó que no podía arder con él. Él era mi paciente y además estaba dormido, ajeno a mi perdida del profesionalismo.

Me volteé hacia el electrocardiógrafo donde había colocado el expediente y pegué un sobresalto cuando el aparato enloqueció, elevandose el ritmo cardiaco a niveles peligrosos.

El ángel se revolvía en la cama como poseído, pero aun inconsciente.

Solté el expediente sin cuidado, corrí rodeando la cama hasta la mesa de utensilios que había al otro lado, los quejidos eran más fuertes.

Revolví todo con desesperación, debía de haber algo que sirviera.

Exacto. Tomé el frasco y una jeringa común, recordando que no había suero donde colocar la dosis.

Llené la jeringa con el líquido amarillo. Me acerqué al inquieto ángel.

Una fuerte mano me tomó por la muñeca evitando que acercara la jeringa.

—Nada de...

Y no supe que era más hermoso su aterciopelada voz o sus profundos ojos onix, ni tuve tiempo de pensarlo, la presión en mi muñeca creció cuando otro espasmo lo hizo retorcerse sobre la cama.

—Señor X. Soy la doctora Haruno—murmuré aunque dudaba que él me escuchara—Esto que tengo aquí, es solo un relajante muscular, no es un calmante propiamente. Pero le servirá, permita...

Soltó un manotazo con su mano libre, cuando cambie la jeringa a mi mano izquierda, una suerte para una cirujana ser ambidiestra. Use mi mano libre para atrapar su antebrazo, ciñendo mis dedos sobre sus notables músculos, si no estuviera débil seguro me hubiera inmovilizado con una sola mano, pero en ese momento yo era la fuerte.

Sus ojos me miraron con fiereza, parecían destilar fuego. Le devolví la mirada.

Era una guerra, **Onix VS. Jade. **Y pensaba ganarle.

Acerqué la jeringa de nuevo, sin despegar mis ojos jade de sus orbes onix, él arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la vista, rindiéndose. Busqué la vena con profesionalismo e inserté la jeringa. No respingo, ni se quejó. Retiré la jeringa, el aparato se acompasó, al igual que el hombre sobre la cama.

—Muy bien señor X. Eso es todo. Ahora descanse—deposité la aguja tapada en el bote de basura médica, caminé hacia el expediente que estaba abandonado en el piso y después de recogerlo eche una rápida mirada al pelinegro.

Estaba recostado de espaldas, con los antebrazos bajo la cabeza y la vista fija en el techo, el electrocardiógrafo bajo su ritmo, se había quedado dormido.

Miré hacia la cama totalmente cubierta por la tela azul antes de cruzar la puerta doble, mi paciente no parecía un viejo jefe gánster como había imaginado, más bien era el joven, apuesto y fuerte hijo de un jefe gánster o algo más peligroso.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Me bajé del taxi con pereza, 8 horas en el hospital y me sentía como un zombi.

—Aquí tienes guapo—tras de mí, Ino le pagaba al taxista y le alegraba el día con un guiño coqueto, cuando subí el primer escalón de la entrada del edificio, la rubia me abrazó—Vaya, así que Sakura Haruno atendió dos cirugías en un elevador, ¡es increíble!

— ¿Que no perdiera a alguno de los pacientes?—inquirí con curiosidad, ella negó con la cabeza cuando Tao, el viejo conserje del edificio, nos abrió las puertas caballerosamente mientras nos deseaba buena noche—Buenas noches Tao—contestamos en coro.

—Lo increíble es...—soltó Ino mientras corría al elevador más cercano como niña chiquita—que te tengan haciendo papeleo y exámenes de laboratorio.

Me sacó la lengua después de entrar de un salto en el ascensor, la seguí con pereza.

—Mientras a mí, me dejan ver corazones en vivo y a todo color.

Rodeé los ojos, Ino estaba emocionada por el regalo de navidad que Shizune, la cirujana pediatra del Konoha Hospital, le había permitido ver mientras ella lo desenvolvía. Por eso la ojiazul se burlaría de mí, al igual que los demás cirujanos, mientras duraran "mis trabajos de escritorio", lo que ella no sabía, y para mi mala suerte nadie podía saber, era que no estaba precisamente ordenando papeleo.

_Sonreí, estaba de juguetera, y aunque el juguete no era propiamente mi regalo de navidad, podía pasarme horas viéndolo antes de envolverlo._

_._


	2. Capitulo II Como gancho al higado

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Lucriem y titaternura, por ustedes y gracias a que ya tengo tiempo libre, decidí subir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade, nos seguiremos leyendo.**

Bloody kisses.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Golpes del destino**

_**Primer round**_

.

By Vampirux

.

.

**Capitulo II Como gancho al hígado**

**.**

**.**

-.-.-.-

_Mi abuela siempre me decía que la curiosidad mato al gato, sobre todo cuando me descubría expiando a los vecinos con mis binoculares. Como de pequeña jamás entendí ese dicho, un día le pregunté qué quería decir, ella con su enorme habilidad para develar misterios me contestó ¿que si acaso era un gato para que me importaran esas verdades gatunas? Aun en día procuro que no me crezcan muchos los bigotes, no vaya siendo la de malas._

_._

_._

Me mudé al apartamento de Ino dos días después de conocerla en la universidad, en ese entonces yo estaba buscando un lugar para vivir que estuviera cerca del campus, donde pudiera tener mi propio espacio y hubiera tranquilidad, y ella quería una compañera que le ayudará a pagar el alto alquiler del lujoso apartamento en el que vivía, a limpiar todos los días y entendiera su compleja vida sentimental. Tenemos más de seis años viviendo juntas, y podría decirse que hemos logrado uno de nuestros propósitos cada una; vivimos cerca del campus y compartimos el alquiler.

Por lo demás; nunca limpio más que mi pieza, jamás lograré entender al corazón de la rubia, mi espacio se ve invadido cuando a mi compañera le da la gana, y hay tranquilidad cuando ella no está en casa; pero esos solo son detalles, que de una u otra forma hemos sabido arreglar.

—Esta noche viene Ryoga—soltó la rubia mientras desayunábamos en el enorme comedor para seis personas— ¿Te importa que se quede?

Mastiqué mi cereal con más fuerza de la necesaria, ¿quería saber si me importaba?

— ¿Regresaste con él? No que era un...

—Bruto.

Asentí mientras tomaba otro bocado de cereal, las bolitas chocolatosas se escurrían de mi cuchara.

—Lo es...—susurró Ino al terminar su yogurth con granola, alcé una ceja ¿me estaba dando la razón?—Pero si supieras como es en...

—Ya, no quiero saber—la paré antes de que me contara la brutalidad del brutus Ryoga en la cama, no necesitaba vomitar tan temprano—No me molesta, creo que saldré a cenar fuera, e iré a bailar o algo. Es sábado ¿no?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

— ¿Le dirás que si al lentudo?—nos levantamos al mismo tiempo con los trastos sucios, ¿lentudo, se referia a...?—Karuto, el lame botas de Orochimaru.

—Kabuto. No sería mala idea—me vio con un gesto claro de que era pésima idea, para Ino si no era el más guapo no valía la pena.— O tal vez me cuele con las enfermeras, todos los sábados se van al mismo bar, Akatsuki.

— ¿Ahora te juntas con enfermeras? Muy mal, cirujana de escritorio.

Dejé la cazuela y cuchara sucia en el fregadero. Al voltearme me topé con la enorme sonrisa de la doctora Yamanaka.

—Solo por eso, te tocan los trastos—dije antes de echarme a correr a mi cuarto.

-.-.-.-

A las nueve de la mañana el laboratorio de la clínica abre sus puertas, con el desfile de muestras frescas y sus serios laboratoristas, o perdón, médicos laboratoristas, o como les gusta que les digan, científicos de hospital.

Y a esa hora me dijo Tsunade-sama que debía pasearme por los laboratorios como si estuviera haciendo algo, revisando muestras o archivando resultados, para quince minutos después salir con algún resultado, fuera real o no, y me dirigiera a la abandonada área infantil.

—Sakura-san—una joven enfermera, que no recordaba, me interceptó a la salida del laboratorio 3—Recibió una llamada hace media hora, era de su madre.

Miré alarmada a la enfermera ¿mi madre?

—Todo está en orden doctora Haruno, señorita Mio puede marcharse—dijo una firme voz a mis espaldas, la enfermera se inclinó suavemente antes de caminar hacia el elevador más cercano, el piso de las enfermeras era el dos—Atendí la llamada, Sakura, ella está bien.

Asentí con alivio, la rubia me instó a caminar hacia la antigua área infantil. Nos detuvimos frente a las puertas dobles.

—Gracias Tsunade...

—No hay problema, Sakura. Podrás llamar a Sakumo a la hora de la comida.

Miré con gratitud la amable sonrisa de la jefa de cirugía. Mi madre y ella eran amigas desde niñas, era como de la familia, una tía.

—Doctora Haruno, revisé el informe a noche, ¿un relajante muscular?

Pero en el hospital estrictamente era la jefa de cirugía, más que mi superiora, mi deidad.

—El expediente solo mencionaba calmantes, un relajante muscular es más bien un...

—Lo sé, Sakura—me interrumpió con diversión antes de abrir la puerta—Buenos Dias, Kakashi.

Frente a nosotras, en la primer cama infantil, se encontraba echado el imponente hombre que el día anterior había dudado de mi capacidad, al parecer leía un libro que ocultó entre las sabanas antes de voltearse hacia donde estábamos.

—Buen día, Tsunade, doctora...—dudó un segundo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba— Haruno.

— ¿Esta despierto el encantador paciente?—la pregunta de Tsunade estaba cargada de escepticismo, el señor Kakashi sonrió, o por lo menos su ojo parecía sonreír.

—Ni idea. Sabes que tiene un despertar del demonio, no quise averiguar.

¿Tsunade-sama sabía, acaso lo veía despertar seguido? El pensamiento me dio ganas de vomitar, aunque la jefa de cirugía se veía joven, la verdad era que podía ser mi madre o la del muchacho de apariencia de ángel.

—Llegó la hora de despertarse—murmuró la rubia con malicia, luego me instó a caminar a su lado hacia la cama del fondo, las cortinas estaban corridas, y el sonido del electrocardiógrafo era acompasado.

Me quedé parada afuera de las cortinas azules, mientras la jefa de Cirugía abría las ventanas y cortineros más cercanos con paciencia, luego se acercó peligrosamente a las cortinas azules.

—Buenos días, paciente X—abrió las cortinas con rapidez, permitiendo que la luz golpeara de lleno el rostro del pelinegro—Hoy es el gran día.

El chico se revolvió en la cama, tapándose el rostro con la almohada, resistiéndose a despertar. No pude evitar sonreír, ante el claro parecido de la escena con la de una madre y su berrinchudo hijo una mañana cualquiera.

Un momento, ¿el gran día? No podía referirse a la cirugía, porque era al día siguiente, entonces ¿de que hablaba Tsunade-sama?

— ¡Arriba!—exclamó la rubia al quitarle las sabanas al paciente, me las aventó antes del que moreno lograra quitárselas de nuevo, el paciente X fulminó a Tsunade-sama con sus penetrantes ojos ónix— Comenzaremos tu revisión de rutina. Doctora Haruno, tome nota.

—Hmp—fue lo único que comentó el paciente mientras Tsunade-sama se acercaba con su foco de bolsillo a revisarle la vista.

—Vista normal. ¿Escucho Doctora Haru...?

Aun con las sabanas en las manos prácticamente corrí hacía el expediente que descansaba a los pies de la cama. Tomé el expediente, y dejé las sabanas sobre la mesa de limpieza que estaba muy cerca de la cama del paciente.

Cuando regresé a un lado de la mujer rubia, que oscultaba al pelinegro, me percaté que un par de ónix orbes me taladraban con fuerza, como si quisieran verme retorciéndome en el suelo de dolor o algo así.

La jefa de cirugía me dictó algunas cifras, y estuve agradecida de tener un pretexto para desviar la vista del paciente X, pero aun cuando escribía pude sentir la poderosa mirada sobre mí.

—Bien. Todo parece normal—murmuró Tsunade-sama más para sí, sonrió con altivez y dio unas palmaditas en la punta de los dedos de la pierna vendada del paciente. Él no se quejó, parecía entretenido con el paisaje que permitía ver la ventana abierta del hospital, no entendí su interés, estábamos en el tercer piso y la ventana estaba orientada hacia el centro, lo único que podía ver era los vidrios de las ventanas de los edificios vecinos, solo eso, ahora comprendía porque los de pediatría habían pedido cambiar de lugar a los niños aunque aquí tenían todo, simplemente, era aburrido y austero...

—Quiero otra enfermera—moví la cabeza con sorpresa, desde la noche pasada cuando escuche esa aterciopelada voz por primera vez, me juré a mí misma que no debía fijarme más de lo debido en mi paciente, estaba bueno, tenía una hermosa voz y... ¿qué dijo? ¿Enfermera? Era un verdadero idiota, un cretino...

Apreté los puños para liberar un poco de mi odio, había pasado de jurar no enamorarme de él, a jurar no matarlo.

Sus palabras; después de lo que pasé con Ino, y mis demás compañeros de internado por mi trabajo de oficina y laboratorio; eran un verdadero **gancho al hígado**.

Y yo sabía muy bien cómo tratar esa clase de golpes.

Alcé la cabeza con orgullo, miré sin mirar al moreno y a mi jefa de cirugía, que estada a un lado de su cama, y respiré profundo.

—Señor X—exclamé con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir—Le aseguro que no encontrara mejor enfermera que yo—vi a Tsunade-sama alzar una ceja con incredulidad, también al señor Kakashi acercarse con su libro en las manos a donde estábamos, claramente divertido con la escena—Porque soy mucho más que eso, soy una médico cirujana pasante, la mejor de mi clase de la carrera, graduada con honores. Tan solo hace dos días lleve sola dos cirugías en un elevador, tan solo con la ayuda de mi bisturí.—la cara del muchacho no cambio, seguía totalmente indiferente, en cambio la rubia a su lado sonreía con altivez mientras el peliplateado estaba asombrado o eso parecía, me acerqué un poco a la cama mirando fijamente las orbes ónix—Créame que ser su enfermera no me da más placer que a usted ser mi paciente, pero si me permite atenderlo, le aseguro no tendrá otra escena de dolor como la de ayer...

El sonido sordo de algo estrellándose con el suelo interrumpió mi monologo, y rompió el intenso contacto visual que mantenía con mi indeseado paciente.

—Lo lamento—el señor Kakashi se agachó con rapidez por su libro, pero antes de que sus manos llegaran a tocar el encuadernado café, la rubia se lo arrebató—No es lo que piensas Tsunade, solo es un novela.

—Esto es...—la cara de la respetada cirujana se desfiguró mientras ojeaba el libro— un libro escrito por Jiraya ¡Eres un pervertido Kakashi!

El peliplateado caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta, desconcertando a todos, por lo menos a mí, ¿Jiraya el ex-novio de Tsunade-sama escribía libros? Ella jamás lo mencionó.

— ¡Vuelve aquí!—gritó la rubia, luego tiró el libro a mis pies y salió tras el señor Kakashi.

Una risa ahogada me sacó de mi estupefacción. Sorprendida volteé a ver al paciente X, pero este miraba con gesto de indiferencia hacia la ventana. Esperaba que todo lo que le dije le hubiera quedado claro.

Me dispuse a tomar los abandonados utensilios de la jefa de cirugía, cuando mi pie chocó con algo duro. El libro, lo había olvidado.

¿Que podría haber alterado así a la dura jefa de cirugía?

Tome el libro con curiosidad, y alejándome un poco del paciente X, caminé hacia la última ventana del lugar, la que estaba parcialmente cubierta por un estante de libros infantiles, dejando un resquicio, por donde se filtraba el aire de esa mañana de sábado.

Sábado, día de visitas para Ino. Mejor dicho, noche de visitas. Tenía que encontrar a donde irme, a dormir si era posible.

Abrí el libro, encontrándome con lo que parecía una novela.

— ¡Ahh!—el libro se me escabulló de entre las manos, cayendo por la ventana abierta, ¡demonios! si era una novela, pero una novela hentai, y ahora estaba en alguna parte del patio este del hospital.

Lo que no quería oír de mi amiga Ino esta mañana, lo acababa de leer en ese libro.

-.-.-.-

Mordí mi manzana con desagrado.

A mi lado, Ino no dejaba de parlotear sobre su bruto novio Ryoga mientras comía su hamburguesa vegetariana. Aunque no había mencionado nada sobre lo que no le deje terminar de decir esta mañana, no podía evitar recordar lo que había leído en el libro del pervertido peliplateado, e inmediatamente relacionarlo con Ino y su novio. Me invadieron unas nuevas ganas de vomitar.

— ¿A dónde vas? No haz comido nada—la rubia señaló mi hamburguesa con papas que por primera vez no había devorado de un solo bocado en cuanto nos sentamos, negué con la cabeza antes de correr hacia la puerta del baño que estaba al otro lado de la cafetería.

Tapándome la boca con una mano, crucé por la mesa de enfermería, donde un par de enfermeros se besaban con ternura, y no pude evitar imaginarlos en la situación del libro, ¡por kami!

Aparté con rudeza a un rubio muchacho que caminaba con una bandeja hacía una mesa sin importarme si le tiraba su comida al suelo o no, él se quejó mientras lo dejaba atrás.

Al fin llegué al baño, entré en un cubículo y me encerré.

—Tranquila Sakura, solo relájate—intenté calmarme para no tener que llevar a cabo el asqueroso y poco saludable acto de devolver mis alimentos.

—Entonces me quitó el libro, mi primer reacción fue abofetearlo después me eché a reír.

—En serio, ¿y que te dijo?

Las voces de dos desconocidas me llegaron molestamente mientras intentaba regularizar mi respiración, casi lo lograba.

—No me lo vas a creer...él dijo que mientras paseaba a la señora Tomoyo, el libro simplemente le cayó del cielo, bueno creo que le cayó del tercer piso o algo así, hentai cayendo del cielo ¡por Kami!

Las chicas se echaron a reír, sin saber que acababan de vencer mis intentos de no vomitar.

_¡Diablos! Creo que manché mis bigotes rosados. Miau._


End file.
